The Way to a Woman's Heart
by pyroleigh
Summary: Zelda has dinner with Peach at her mansion, an unemployed chef making their routine Thursday meal an amazing treat. She decides to hire him as her personal chef. After they begin to see each other every day, Zelda realizes he's much more to her than a fantastic chef. T, probably won't change.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda despised having dinner at Peach's mansion. Of all the people in her very exclusive financial bracket the blonde was one of the few she could tolerate, but she hated the traditional Mushroom Kingdom style food always served by her people. There Zelda sat, at the fancy but intimate table set on the back patio, the sprawling acreage of Peach's land set ablaze in the setting sun. "Well," Peach sighed as she sipped a bright pink cocktail, "I feel I should warn you now that Toad and my entire cooking staff ended up sick with the flu so I had to hire a new guy for tonight."

"Is he any good?" Zelda asked, curious about this unknown element to her routine Thursday nights.

"Well he was the head chef at the second highest rated restaurant in the city."

"He worked at La Luma?" Zelda asked, her tone impressed. "Wait, why isn't he there anymore?"

"Oh you know how Rosalina is," Peach laughed as she twirled the garnish, a pink berry, around with the tip of a manicured nail, "he probably wouldn't sleep with her." Peach giggled at her own gossipy way and Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead looking back to the interior of the mansion to see a man approach them. He stepped onto the patio and Zelda felt her breath catch in her throat. His dark blue hair was spiked, his body obviously muscular under his white button down and black slacks. His handsome face was set in a neutral expression as he stepped up to them, two plates balanced perfectly in his hands.

"To start the meal," he said in a low deep voice, his eyes locking briefly with Zelda's as he set her plate before her. She made her eyes look away from his strong facial features and down to her plate; a dark green salad topped with fancily cut radishes, purple cabbage sliced thinly on top, yellow pear tomatoes cut in half, and strips of cucumber. There was a light vinaigrette drizzled sparingly on top and Zelda found her mouth watering at the sight. "The main course will be ready momentarily," he told them before turning on his heel and retreating back into the mansion, both the blonde and brunette watching him go.

"He's really hot," Peach remarked and Zelda laughed at her blunt words.

"If his food is half as good as he is looking-"

"I will be fat within a week," Peach declared and Zelda stared at her for a moment. "What? I've hired him on until Toad is back on his feet." Zelda mused over this bit of information as she stabbed her fork less than gracefully into the leafy greens.

"I've been thinking of hiring on a chef for me," she said aloud and Peach rolled her eyes.

"If he's any good he'll want to open up his own place, not be a personal chef," she said as she pierced a tomato.

"Still," Zelda brought her fork to her lips and tasted the dressing. A moan threatened to leave her lips as it washed over her tongue. Obviously Italian inspired, this had a note of something she wished she could name to it that made her realize she wanted this chef to be hers.

"Wow," Peach said in shock as she tried the dressing, "he's good." Their salads were consumed in silence, a very rare occurrence when one dined with Peach, and Zelda was happy to see Ike appear with a plate in each hand once more.

"The main course," he said in his deep voice Zelda wanted to hear say her name in the middle of an intimate act. He set the plates before them, a sliced and topped steak, the sautéed onions placed gently on top of whatever creamy looking sauce he had drizzled over the meat she had no doubt was cooked to perfection. To the side sat a fancy looking slaw, an odd choice in Zelda's mind, but for some reason she trusted that it would pair perfectly. The aroma of spices hit Zelda's nose and she hummed in approval, the chef glancing her way as he straightened up, their salad plates in his hands. Without a word he went back inside, Peach already cutting into her steak.

"Ohmygawd," Peach said around the bite the second it was in her mouth and Zelda watched the always prim and proper young woman tear into her plate with gusto. Zelda smirked to herself, convinced not to do the same, until the creamy sauce hit her tongue, a slight spice to it but not too much for her delicate palate, then she was just as bad as Peach. Before she knew it her plate was empty save for thin trails of sauce she was tempted to dip her finger into to get.

"Peach," Zelda gave her a winning smile, "I'm going to pop into the restroom right quick." It was a lie, the second Zelda was inside the mansion she made a beeline for the kitchen, pushing open the door to find the chef bent over a decadent looking dessert, adding a red sauce to the pale pile of creamy looking goodness, the golden brown crust climbing up the side in tendrils from the bottom.

"What's your name?" she asked and he jumped slightly, his eyes flicking to her.

"Ike," he said in that deep voice that soothed her soul. "I'll have dessert out in just a moment," it was obviously meant as a dismissal but Zelda moved farther into the kitchen, watching him drop a fancy design of the sauce onto the plate. She stared at the perfect swirls, amazed by his talent.

"Peach said you worked at La Luma," she said and he looked up at her quickly before turning his eyes back to his dish.

"I did."

"Why don't you anymore?"

"Creative differences," he said as he mimicked the first design perfectly, pausing to nod at his work before he plucked a mint leaf from a sprig growing on the counter and moved to set it on the plates as garnish.

"Are you looking for work?" Zelda asked and he straightened up to his full height, Zelda watching his muscles as he stretched.

"Peach has me for the next few days until Toad gets better," he said as he locked eyes with her. "Do you own a restaurant?"

"No," Zelda bit her lips together nervously, "but I was thinking about hiring a personal chef... If you're interested I'd like to set up a test meal in my home." He stared at her for a minute and Zelda decided to sweeten the deal. "I'll pay you ten percent more than you made at La Luma."

"I made quite a bit," he said with a tilt of his head. Zelda watched his hair catch the light and she suppressed the urge to whine at the sight.

"Money's no issue for me. Are you interested?" He stared at her a moment longer before nodding once. "Excellent," she said with a smile and moved over to him. She plucked a pen from the small cup on the side counter and scribbled her name and number on a scrap of paper. "Call me and we'll set it up." He took the paper, their fingertips brushing before he pocketed it. Zelda left the kitchen with a bounce in her step. She'd pay any amount of money necessary to have that man in her kitchen.

XxX

Zelda sat down at her seat on the patio, hiding her giddiness with a calm smile, and not a moment later Ike opened the door and they both smiled at him. "You're incredible Ike," Peach said with a flirty smile that made Zelda tense. "What was that sauce on the steak?"

"Just a simple thing," Ike said dismissively in his low voice as he set the plates of dessert before them. He locked eyes with Zelda as he picked up her empty plate and she smiled at him.

"It was amazing," she admitted, watching his lips twitch momentarily into a grin that made her heart speed up.

"Enjoy your dessert," he said with a nod of his hypnotic hair, vanishing once more into the house.

XxX

Three days passed from that fateful Thursday, Zelda unable to shake the blue haired Ike from her mind. She was busy with work over the weekend, a small trip out of town to a company she was buying just because she could, but even as she dined at the finest restaurant in town she thought of Ike and his glorious cooking.

The second she got home she called Peach, inquiring on the wellbeing of Toad. "Hey Peach, how's Toad?"

"Oh he's better... He'll be back in my kitchen tomorrow," Zelda tried not to jump in the air like a little kid at the news.

"That's great," she said simply instead.

"Indeed, I've missed my traditional cuisine... Honestly though I could get used to Ike serving me."

"I think anyone would," Zelda admitted with a laugh. A yawn pulled it's way from her throat and she sighed. "I need to get some sleep but I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure! Bye Zellie." Zelda set her phone on her counter in her shining and spotless kitchen, her mind on a bottle of wine she'd purchased while out of town. She moved to grab the bottle opener, humming aimlessly, before going to the bottle currently beside her empty glass. She stabbed the cork with the screw and began to turn, startled when her phone chimed. Zelda moved over to the device, her eyes lighting up when she saw the message.

'You still interested in setting up that test dinner?'

'Very.' She sent back as she moved back to the bottle and turned the corkscrew slowly, already imagining Ike doing that for her.

'Does tomorrow night work for you?'

'Yes, what are you going to make?' she typed carefully, wishing she knew something better to say.

'Any requests?' The response caught her off guard and she smiled.

'Something homey... Comfort food.' She sent that as a challenge. Fancy food was great, but some nights all she wanted was a big bowl of mac and cheese. Could he stand doing something so simple?

'Challenge accepted. What's your address?' Zelda sent him her manor's address, watching the dots as he responded. 'I'll be there at six thirty to start cooking.'

'See you then.' Zelda hated that this was the obvious end of their conversation, but knew that continuing it would seem odd. A heavy sigh left her lips as she poured herself a glass, wondering if he'd like her kitchen. It was fitted with everything a chef would need, she rarely hosted any dinners... A buzz from her phone pulled her from her musings and she picked it up, a curious smile coming to her lips as she read the text from Ike.

'How many people am I making dinner for?'

'Just me. I'm not married or anything so it's always just me.'

'Alright, I'll be there.' With that their conversation seemed done and Zelda sighed as she sipped her wine. Six thirty the next day couldn't get there quick enough.

 **XXX**

 **Nope, not a long story, just another short chapter thing from me because my brain is overactive and if I don't give in I'm haunted by my ideas until they hit the paper (or screen in this case...) Special thanks to my babe for being patient last night and letting me type this up (I wasn't watching him be a badass on God of War, but he was understanding as always. I love you babe!) Let me know what you think so far! Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

Meetings passed as slowly as they could for Zelda the next day. Every time she managed a glance at her platinum watch she felt like it was going slower than normal just to mess with her. Paperwork that day was dull, her salad brought to her at lunch tasted bland even as she smeared each leaf with an ungodly amount of ranch dressing, and finally at five o'clock she got to leave. Zelda didn't hesitate to move to the elevator, giving anyone who seemed like they might stop her a warning glare that sent them turning around. She smirked to herself as the elevator doors dinged open. Sometimes it was good to be the queen of her own miniature kingdom.

The drive back to her home took thirty minutes, a pleasant surprise considering it usually took at least twice that. The second she was back in her mansion she looked everything over, happy to see her home was spotless as always. She tried not to think about how she was trying to impress the chef coming over, even as she stared at the bounty of clothing held within her massive walk-in closet. What to wear? Zelda knew she was putting far too much thought into it to be considered healthy, but for some reason she really wanted to impress the chef while not appearing too braggy about her wealth. With a sigh she pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a baggy shirt, lamenting for once that she didn't have anything in between that and work attire.

Knowing there was nothing left for her to do but wait, Zelda moved back down the stairs to her kitchen, a certain bottle of wine on her mind. She made it into her spotless kitchen, heading to her cabinet housing her glasses when she heard the knock on her door. She paused at the sound, listening to the heavy knock of hand against imported wood for a moment before kick starting her brain and heading that way instead.

XxX

Nothing could have prepared Zelda for the sight of Ike standing outside her door. Gone was the white button down and black slacks, replaced by a tight fitting black t shirt and dark jeans. Zelda did not fail to commit the way his muscled arms strained the fabric as he slipped his hands into his back pockets, his head tilted to the side slightly. "You're early," she said and cringed, immediately realizing how bitchy that sounded.

"Is that a problem?" he asked evenly, an eyebrow arching up slightly.

"No," she shook her head and gave him a nervous smile, "you just caught me off guard... Come in," she stepped back slightly and he paused to pick up the ice chest at his feet, Zelda once more at a loss for words as his muscles flexed under his short sleeves.

She led him into the kitchen, silently wishing he would say something so she knew what he thought of her home. "Here's the kitchen," she said and internally groaned at how foolish that was to say to a chef.

"I've never been in one of these before," he said sarcastically. Zelda whirled on him, surprised to find him smirking at her. A blush rushed to her cheeks faster than any had before in her life, her mouth opening soundlessly as he moved past her to set the cooler down on the marble floor. "If I get the job what are you expecting me to make you in a day? Breakfast? Just dinner?" He turned to her, bracing his hands on the marble topped island with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Can you do breakfast?" she asked and he leveled her a look that screamed that was a dumb question.

"I can do breakfast," he said instead of what his expression said and she nodded.

"Maybe breakfast too... We'll see how you do tonight," she said and he nodded slowly. "I usually get lunch at the office."

"Do you host a lot of parties?" he asked, Zelda watching him bend over and open the cooler. She watched in hypnotized fascination as he pulled out ingredients for her meal. He paused and looked up at her, Zelda blushing once more.

"No," she belatedly answered his question and he nodded. "If I want to though, would that be a problem?"

"Not at all, just make sure you tell me so I have enough ingredients," he said with a shrug before he started setting out all the items needed to make her dinner on the island.

"What are you going to make?" she asked and he stepped back, eyes running over the cabinets.

"The best comfort food in the world," he said absently as he opened up a few doors. Zelda glanced over the diced potatoes in the container, the cheese sliced thinly in another bag, and various other things she wasn't quite sure about. "Any allergies?"

"None that I've found so far," she said and he drew himself up to his full height, reaching to the pans hanging by the wire rack above the stove built into the island.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked with a smirk as he brought down a large pot. His eyes locked with hers and Zelda felt a smile crawl up her lips slowly, one that made a silence stretch between them. "I'm making a dish that wouldn't have been approved at La Luma," he said after a while, his eyes cast down to the island between them.

"Part of the creative differences?" she chanced the question and Ike nodded.

"Partly... I might've insulted my sous chef who happened to be sleeping with the owner."

"Really?" Zelda couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her throat at that and he looked up at her.

"When a guy barely capable of washing dishes gets promoted to my right hand with zero input from me, yeah he was," he said and Zelda couldn't help but make a face.

"That's unethical," she remarked and he shrugged.

"One way to get a promotion though," he said as he turned around, going to the sink with the pot in his hands.

"Did she try to sleep with you too?" Zelda asked and he shrugged.

"Once or twice, but I wasn't about to make that mistake," he said as he turned on the tap, the sound of water hitting the bottom of the pot the only noise for a long moment. "It's a quick way to ruin your work environment," he said as he turned back around and set the pot on the stove top, flicking on the gas. Zelda tried not to scowl at the notion of him being completely against sleeping with his employer. Instead she tried to think of a different topic, but found her mind obnoxiously blank of suggestions. "You're the CEO of Hylian Enterprises right?" he asked and she nodded, grateful he supplied a topic.

"I took over when my father retired," she explained. "I have my right hand Link, he's a smart guy I went to school with... Sort of the brother I never had."

"Blonde hair blue eyes? Earrings in his ears?" Ike asked and she tilted her head in confusion. "He came into La Luma a lot, I knew he had to be someone important because we were always booked a month in advance... I gave his fiancé my friend's number, he's a pastry chef and she was talking about catering and cakes." Zelda smiled as he started to open the container of potatoes, remembering Link gushing about how big a help a chef had been several months ago.

"He's a good kid, we've been friends forever and when it came time for me to take over I couldn't think of a better person at my side. Upset some of the veterans there though." Ike raised an eyebrow at that and Zelda sighed as she leaned on the island, the marble cool against her skin. "My third in command so to speak is a real asshole," she commented and watched Ike's shoulders shake with a silent chuckle.

"Why don't you fire him?" he asked as the chuckle subsided and she shrugged.

"He's damn good at his job," she admitted and he shrugged as he dropped the potatoes in the boiling water. "What are you making?"

"You'll see," he said with a wink and Zelda tried not to read too much into it.

XxX

"Ohmygoddesses," Zelda moaned around her first bite of Ike's comfort food, a casual plate with cheesy mashed potatoes and a lightly breaded chicken breast seasoned to perfection. They sat at her dinner table, him sitting on the chair to her right at the head of the table, a smirk on his lips as he raised his bottled beer to his lips. "This is amazing," she commented as she scooped another bite onto her fork, the cheesy tendrils following the trek from the plate to her lips.

"You approve?" he asked and she nodded, her mouth too full to say a word. "Good, to me that's comfort food done right." He leaned back in his chair, Zelda feeling his eyes on her as he picked up his beer again and took another long drag from the bottle.

"Aren't you having some?" she asked self consciously, feeling awkward under his watchful eye.

"I don't eat with you, that's how this goes," he said with a shrug and Zelda scowled.

"Eat with me," she practically commanded and he looked at her for a second before rising to his feet and moving to the doors leading to the kitchen. The second the door shut behind him Zelda took a gigantic bite of the potatoes, her eyes shutting in the sheer ecstasy of the moment. There was no way she was going to let this chef go. If this was his idea of comfort food she was in heaven.

Ike came back into the dining room, a plate in his hands. He sat back down and Zelda watched him take a bite of the potatoes, smirking to herself as a string of cheese dangled from his lips. He ran his tongue over his lips and Zelda watched the movement intently, her smirk fading as she realized he was looking at her. "What?" she asked, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I like seeing the reactions to my cooking, I missed that stuck in the kitchen at La Luma."

"Well," Zelda bit her lips together momentarily, trying to think of how to word her offer, "I have an idea."

"What's that?" he raised an eyebrow and she fought the urge to whine at the sight.

"Every night we eat together, and if your breakfast is half as good as this you can make me breakfast every day. How's that sound?"

"So dinner for two every night, breakfast in the morning... what about lunch?" he asked and Zelda looked down at her food, wanting more than anything to beg him to make every bite that made it to her lips.

"Well I'm always stuck at the office-"

"I can bring you lunch," he offered and she beamed at him excitedly.

"I would love that," she said with a happy smile. A lazy grin spread it's way across his lips and he raised his beer bottle in cheers. Zelda tapped her wine glass to the bottle and made the mistake of looking Ike in the eye. It hit her hard in that moment that she was already on her way to being hopelessly in love with him, the fact that he would be around her so much would only intensify that attraction.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! And a special shout out to Purple Mercenary, Monkey999Boy, LizzieDaniels, and Qoh22 for reviewing last chapter! The reviews make my day. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

"How'd you become a chef?" Zelda asked as she hopped up on the island, Ike washing their plates from dinner.

"I always watched my mom cook when I was little," he said as he turned to face her, drying a plate with a dish towel. "She'd put me in a playpen and start dinner, until I got old enough to help. My first memory is stirring spaghetti noodles with mom hovering by my shoulder... My dad got sick when I was in high school so mom had to go back to work and I became the cook for the family. My little sister said she liked my cooking better," he smirked at the memory and Zelda smiled at his fond expression. "When I graduated I wanted to go to culinary school, so I did." He set the plate in the cabinet before turning back to the sink.

"Is your dad doing better?" Zelda asked and watched him tense slightly at the question.

"He died after I graduated high school," he said after a moment, his tone so sad Zelda just wanted to wrap her arms around him. She slid off the island and did just that, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his back. The muscles in his back tensed at the contact but Zelda kept holding him until he half turned and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up at him. He squeezed her shoulders a little tighter, a smile in his eyes that didn't make it to his lips.

"It was awhile ago," he said with a shrug and she shrugged.

"Time doesn't always make it easier," she responded softly and he tilted his head. "I lost my mom to breast cancer in college," she supplied, a frown furrowing her brow. "It changed my dad and me, losing the rock of our family." She wasn't expecting him to turn completely to face her then, but he did, and Zelda found herself looking up at his handsome face as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, holding her tight to his chest. Zelda breathed in the smell of cologne and laundry detergent, a slight food smell lingering on the edge of the mixture. They stayed that way for a long time, her wishing they could just stand there all night. Finally she let her arms drop from his middle, happy that Ike released her slowly after that. "I'll finish up these dishes and then I'll get out of here," he said and she hesitated, not wanting him to leave just yet.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" she asked hopefully, watching his brow twitch upward in surprise. "I don't have any work to complete tonight and I was thinking about making popcorn-"

"Do you have the bagged crap or a real popcorn popper?" he asked and she smiled at his unspoken acceptance of her offer.

"I bought a popcorn popper a few months ago... I think it's in that cabinet," she pointed to one against the far left, almost out of the kitchen.

"I'll pop some, pick a movie... not a chick flick," he said with a smirk and she held her head up in mock defiance.

"I'll pick what I want to," she said and he grinned.

"You pick some tear jerking crap and I'm outta here," he warned as he stepped over to the indicated cabinet. Zelda watched him crouch and open the door before moving off to her living room and trying to think of a movie.

XxX

"That smells amazing," she commented as Ike set a giant bowl of popcorn beside her legs tucked up under her on the couch. He smirked as he sat on the other side of the bowl, eyes roaming over the plush couch and massive tv mounted onto the wall.

"I thought you'd have a home theater," he said as he draped an arm across the back of the couch, tempting Zelda to somehow get it around her shoulders.

"I don't usually have time for movies," she said with a shrug and he rolled his eyes as she hit play.

"What'd you pick?" he asked and she beamed at him as the production company logos lit up the screen.

"The best movie ever," she declared as the famous scrawl in space started up the screen, the theme song tempting her to sing along.

"The first Star Wars?" he shook his head and leaned a little closer to her. "Not the best movie ever."

"How is it not?" she demanded and he chuckled.

"Because Casablanca is," he said and she frowned.

"I've never seen that," she admitted, a smile coming to her lips at his offended gasp.

"We're watching it, I don't care what you've got on your schedule we're watching it tomorrow night." Zelda couldn't help but smile at that. Not even five minutes into the movie and he was already planning for their next movie night. She plucked a piece of popcorn from the bowl and popped it in her mouth, an unintended moan leaving her lips at the salty and buttery taste.

"You made perfect popcorn," she declared and moved the bowl to her lap.

"Not gonna share?" he asked teasingly and she shrugged as she held up one kernel.

"You can have one bite," she said, stressing the one. To her surprise he leaned forward and took it from her fingers with his mouth, his lips brushing against her thumb and forefinger gently. She stared as he sat back chewing up his meager bite, wishing she could get him to repeat the action. "Maybe you can have another," she amended and he looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"You're most generous," he responded in a mock serious tone.

"Don't get used to it," she said with an equally mock serious tone and he rolled his eyes playfully before he turned his attention back to the tv.

XxX

The popcorn was finished quickly, Zelda eating more than her fair share, and she frowned when he set the empty bowl on the floor. Her frown vanished when he sat up somehow closer to her, his arm going back around the couch with a sigh. She felt like pushing her luck with the moment, wondering how he'd react if she leaned against him. Using shifting her legs as a guise, Zelda shifted closer to him, laying her head against his bicep gently. His fingertips brushed against her shoulder, Zelda trying not to read too much into it.

The movie played on, Zelda subtly leaning on Ike more and more until her head was on his shoulder, his arm resting across her shoulders. By the time the end came she was completely comfortable with how they were, not wanting to move at all. "I should get going I guess," he sighed and Zelda scowled as he removed his arm from her shoulder. He sat forward on the couch, looking at her with a small smile. "Any requests for breakfast?" he asked and she pursed her lips in thought.

"French toast," she said finally and he laughed lightly at her words.

"You really like your comfort food huh?"

"Is that a problem?" she counter asked and he shook his head.

"I'll be here then... What time?"

"I wake up at five thirty and have to leave around seven to get to the office on time." He nodded and stood up, Zelda watching his muscles as he stretched.

"See you in the morning then," he said and she followed him to her front door.

"Bye Ike," she said, leaning on the front door as he stood on the front step. He turned to face her, Zelda hoping she wasn't imagining his eyes flicking down her body before he locked eyes with her.

"Bye Zelda," he said with a wink and half a grin before he turned back to go to his car. As he climbed in Zelda shut her door, sliding to the floor with a heavy sigh.

"You're so fucked," she admitted out loud to her empty home, lowering her head into her hands with a groan.

 **XXX**

 **This chapter wasn't originally going to be a continuation of their dinner... but then the devil on my shoulder wanted Zelda to suffer some more and I always listen to that one, never the angel. Also, Ike's opinion of Casablanca being the best movie ever is also mine. Bogart at his finest. If you haven't seen it you're missing out on cinema mastery. Anyway special thanks to my reviewers last chapter Qoh22 and concisponci (who reviewed both)! As always, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm's beeping jolted Zelda from her sleep. She sat up, a whine leaving her lips as she ran a hand through her long brown hair. After a moment of trying to remember what she had going that day Zelda leapt to her feet, realizing she didn't have that much time before Ike got there to make her breakfast.

A mad dash to her massive master bathroom later and she was flicking on the shower. Steam began seeping through the frameless glass enclosure as she pulled off her silky nightie, her trying to wake up her brain. The simple fact that Ike would be there soon made her heart beat faster, something she was trying to ignore as she stepped into the shower, the hot water pouring from the ceiling.

XxX

After a decent length shower, she hopped out and pulled her plush towel around her body, wringing her hair out on the marble tile as she went to her vanity. She sat on the plush bench and went about putting on her makeup, every stroke calculated and practiced to precision. With the last stroke of lightly tinted lipstick on her pale lips her phone dinged an alert, signaling her that someone had driven onto her property. Nervous energy filled every cell of her body as she stood up and grabbed her suit from the hanger by the door.

XxX

"Good morning," she greeted Ike before he had the chance to knock, his face slightly taken aback.

"Morning," he said with a quick grin as he held up a small ice chest. "Breakfast will be ready in no time... I see you're already dressed," he commented as he moved past her. Zelda watched him walk past her, her eyes on his plain dark grey shirt and flicking to the lighter washed jeans hugging him in all the right ways.

"How else would I answer the door?" she fired back as she followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm just a little surprised," he said casually as he set the container on the island and unzipped it. "If I were a billionaire I'd never be on time to meetings and all that."

"Well it's a good thing I'm the billionaire then," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"And judging by your ecstasy over my cooking last night it's good that I'm the chef." She opened her mouth to retort but found herself lacking any smart remarks.

"I can cook," she finally fired back lamely and he laughed lightly, setting up his ingredients with practiced ease.

XxX

Breakfast was something Zelda usually skipped, but sitting beside Ike at the island, his feet balanced on the legs of her stool made her realize she would be looking forward to this moment every morning from now on. Breakfast and dinner were going to be her favorite times of the day.

"You can never quit," she said around the bite in her mouth.

"Who says I intend to?" he quirked up an eyebrow with his question as he slid her glass of freshly squeezed orange juice to her. "I actually like cooking for you... It's way better than making food for nameless clients at a restaurant." Warmth spread through Zelda at his words and she picked up her glass to hide her blush.

XxX

By ten minutes before noon Zelda was ready to behead the next person to speak to her. Every meeting of the morning had gone as bad as it could possibly go, Link had to go home to be with Ilia who had gotten sick with some bug, and all she could think about was how she needed to get out of there.

"A queen at her throne is kinda intimidating," Ike's voice made Zelda's head whip up. She gave him a relieved smile as he stepped further into her office, a container in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he held up the container.

"Lunch for her majesty," he bowed at the waist before setting it on her desk. The aroma of grilled chicken and melting cheese hit her nose and Zelda whined as she grabbed the container. "You like seafood?"

"Yes?" she responded and he smirked. "Why?"

"I've got a guy who gives me a good deal on his best fish... He caught some good striped bass today, I was thinking about that for dinner."

"I trust you," she said and he bowed his head, wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I'm so relieved that I have the queen's trust," he said with mock relief and she raised her chin.

"You should," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"I've gotta jet, I've got lunch plans."

"A date?" Zelda tried to make the question sound casual.

"No," he scrunched up his nose. "My mom came into town to check on me... Well more to check on my sister, she just lost her job at the hospital. Family lunch," he said with a sigh and Zelda smiled.

"So you're leaving me all alone in here?" she asked with a pout and he scoffed.

"You have me all to yourself this evening," he pointed out. "And besides, I'm out of place in a building like this," he motioned around them and Zelda had to admit his casual outfit was rather odd in her offices. "I'll be by later at your place," he said as he turned to leave.

The second the door shut behind him Zelda opened her lunch and whined at the sight of the perfectly pressed panini, not too dark but crisped just right. She hadn't even told him she hated bread when it was too dark. She lifted the sandwich as if it were a holy relic and took a delicate bite, a groan leaving her lips as the cheesy chicken and arugula hit her tongue. "Ohmygoddesses," she moaned as she chewed, forgetting any semblance of manners.

"Hey Zel!" She jumped when her secretary poked her green haired head through the door.

"Hi Palutena," she said as she swallowed the bite. "What's up?"

"Just wanted you to know that your boyfriend has every intern drooling."

"Boyfriend?" Zelda asked, worried someone was spreading rumors about her and Link again.

"Yeah! Hot guy, great body, just brought your lunch?" Zelda blushed as Palutena winked. "Keep him girl!" she called out as she went back out and Zelda found herself not wanting to correct the mistake.

XxX

The drive back home for Zelda that evening was torture. Every slow driver was there just to piss her off, every red light just being defiant of her wishes. Finally she pulled into her driveway, a smile breaking out on her lips at the sight of Ike sitting cross legged on the hood of his classic car, his eyes on the swaying decorative trees planted by the edge of the drive.

As quick as she could she killed the engine and hopped from her car, him turning his eyes to her with a smile that instantly melted her stress of the day away. "Have you been waiting long?" she asked self consciously and he shrugged.

"I was planning meals for us," he said as he hopped off the hood, his hands gripping the cooler by the hood of his car. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," she admitted as they walked side by side to the front door. "Lunch was amazing by the way," she commented and he shrugged.

"I thought you'd like it, but it's always good to hear." They moved to the kitchen, Ike immediately setting out what he needed to make their dinner.

"So what's going with the fish?" she asked and he looked up at her, amusement making his eyes sparkle.

"You'll see... By the way Casablanca is in my car and yes we're watching it." Zelda smiled and watched Ike start their dinner, happier than she'd been in a long time.

XxX

"Okay," he said excitedly as he set her plate before her, "try this and tell me it's not good." She smiled at him before turning her eyes to her plate, the fish seared perfectly over a bed of rice and spring vegetables.

"It smells amazing," she commented carefully as she picked up her fork. A tiny bite speared on the end, she raised it to her lips and past them, a whine leaving her lips as it hit her tongue. "Ike," she groaned his name and he gave her a grin that could charm any woman to do whatever he wanted.

"I don't usually get that reaction at the dinner table," he pointed out and Zelda blushed what had to be a new shade of red at the mental image that put in her brain. "Hurry up and eat, we have a movie to watch." His panty dropping grin gave way to an almost childlike excitement and Zelda realized that she was in fact falling fast and hard for her chef.

XxX

They sat close together on the couch that night, Ike's arm already around her shoulders. "'Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she had to walk into mine'," Ike quoted Bogart on the screen and Zelda looked up at him, so tempted to press a kiss to his chin. He looked from the screen to her, a grin on his lips as he squeezed her shoulders. "I love this movie," he said unnecessarily and gave her a wink.

XxX

Zelda walked Ike out to his car, not ready for him to leave just yet. "I'll be here first thing in the morning," he said as he got to his door, Zelda wanting nothing more than to beg him to stay.

"Okay," she said instead, hoping it didn't sound as down as she was. He stepped back to her and gave her a one armed hug, making a smile form on her lips. Zelda threw caution to the wind and wrapped both of her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. His other arm wrapped around her, Zelda sighing in content.

"Here's looking at you kid," he said with a wink as he stepped back, Zelda's heart beating faster as he climbed in his car and the engine roared to life. She tried not to read too much into him quoting the line from the movie, tried not to think that it was only said to the love of the main character's life, but found an excited smile forming on her lips anyway as she moved back into her mansion.

 **XXX**

 **Reposted because my phone corrected the name "Palutena" with "Rosalina" of all things... Stupid phone! But, anyway, Tada! Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Guest, Qoh22, Monkey999Boy, I'mOnNirvana, and Purple Mercenary for reviewing last chapter! I say it a lot but it's true, the alerts make my day. So thank you! Anyway, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda woke with a start, not to her alarm, but her phone ringing beside her head. She blinked away the confused fog of lingering sleep and answered the phone without looking. "'lo?" she mumbled into it, a warm chuckle greeting her attempt at speech.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Ike's voice made her eyes shoot open and she stared at the clock beside her bed, panic filling her chest as she read the time.

"I didn't set my alarm!" she gasped in shock.

"Well it's a good thing I've got a breakfast that can be eaten on the go," he remarked and Zelda leapt from her bed, running straight for her closet.

"Can I ask a big favor of you?" she breathed into the phone as she pulled a suit set out at random.

"What's this favor?" he responded warily.

"Can you drive me in?"

XxX

Zelda couldn't help but smile as she stepped out her front door, Ike standing there with a smirk on his lips. "Your carriage awaits, m'lady," he said with a bow as she locked the door and she rolled her eyes.

"Why is that your joke about me?" she asked as they moved to his car.

"I don't know... You're the first person who's got ridiculous amounts of money at their disposal that I've met that isn't an ass about it, so teasing you is fun." He paused at the passenger door and opened it, Zelda staring at the dark blue classic muscle car warily.

"Are you sure this car is safe?" she asked and he huffed.

"This was my dad's before he met my mom, I've kept it in pristine condition," he said defiantly. "Hop in already." She smiled at him as she did what she was told, him tossing a brown paper bag on her lap.

"What's this?" she asked curiously as she opened it. The aroma of warm pears and pecans filled her nose, her mouth instantly watering.

"Pear pecan muffins," he answered before he shut the door. Zelda pulled one from the bag, happy that he had given her two of the rather large muffins. She peeled off the paper liner slowly, her eyes on him as he jogged to the driver's side. He sat and she took a bite, closing her eyes at the warm buttery perfection washing over her tongue. "I'm guessing by that whine it's good?" he asked with a smirk as he put the car in gear and she blushed, hiding it with a hand.

"It's alright," she lied as she quickly took another bite.

"Alright? I'm offended," he said with a smirk giving him away. "Why am I driving you in?"

"Because I didn't have time to put on more than my concealer," she said and held up her on the go makeup bag.

"Bleh," he made a face and she sent him a scowl. "What? I don't like makeup and you don't need it." She rolled her eyes at that and unzipped the bag, taking another bite of her muffin.

"Don't go too fast," she said as she pulled out her eyeliner, "or hit any bumps."

"Ha yeah, I'm supposed to take a billionaire to her office, not a clown." That got him another look but she set to work, feeling his eyes on her every so often.

XxX

"Here you are," Ike said as he slowed in the semicircle drive in front of Zelda's building, him turning to her with a small smirk on his lips.

"Thank you so much," she said and he shrugged it off. "I mean it, I have a huge meeting and if I was late-"

"I really don't mind Zelda," he cut her off, his eyes roaming over her face carefully. "It was kinda fun, but I personally think putting makeup on in the car is crazy."

"Does it look okay?" she asked, worry in her tone.

"Zelda," he chuckled and touched her cheek gently with the side of his thumb, her wanting to lean into the touch, make his hand rest against her skin, "you're beautiful, don't worry. I just meant..." he trailed off and retracted his thumb quickly, as if forgetting he was touching her. He looked away and Zelda grabbed his hand, forcing his eyes back to her. "I wouldn't ever do that," he finally said, his tone suggesting he wasn't sure what he was talking about anymore.

"Well I hope you don't have any experience putting on makeup," she teased and he shrugged, his grin coming back to his lips.

"Well there might've been a few nights-"

"I'm cutting you off right there!" she said with a laugh and he squeezed her hand.

"Get into work, stop stalling."

"See you at lunch?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'll be here," he replied and Zelda reluctantly let go of his hand. She opened the door and hopped out, happily taking the extra muffin with her. As he drove off she stood there, watching his car fade into a sea of others.

"Damn Boss," Link's voice pulled her from her musings and she turned to see him standing there, "boyfriend I don't know about?"

"He's not my boyfriend," she said with a scowl and Link wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You want him though huh?" he teased and she slapped his stomach lightly.

"Maybe," she admitted as she stepped into the building, not surprised to see very few people lingering in the lobby.

"He's the chef from La Luma," Link kept on walking beside her, his arm slipping away from her shoulder.

"He's now my personal chef," she commented and Link let out a whistle. "Stop it," she warned and he gave her a big grin.

"Are things heating up in other places than the kitchen?" he asked with an eyebrow waggle and she gave him a glare as she slapped the elevator button.

"I wish," she grumbled as the doors dinged open.

XxX

Noon was still half an hour away when Zelda realized she was getting antsy for Ike to show up. Her eyes kept straying from her computer to the wall of windows that looked out over the front of the building. Did he park and come up? Would she see him? After a moment she realized what she was doing and scoffed, pulling out her phone and sending off a quick text to Link about the meeting at one o'clock, trying to busy herself with work.

"Hey Zel," Link walked into her office before the message even sent, looking pale.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stood from her desk.

"Ilia just called me, she went to the doctor and she's got the flu... I think I got it too." Zelda repressed the urge to groan at the news, forcing a concerned smile on her lips.

"Okay then," she said with a nod in the direction of the door, "go home and get some rest."

"I'm sorry I know we have the-"

"It's not your fault you were being a fantastic future husband and happened to catch the flu," she pointed out and he gave her a small smile.

"I'll email you my notes on the buy out," he said as he turned to leave and she let out her held in groan as the door closed behind him.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" she dropped her into her seat and let her forehead drop onto her desk, her day officially ruined.

XxX

"Bad day?" Ike's voice pulled Zelda from her forlorn looking out the window and she gave him a curt nod.

"Link went home with the flu he got from Ilia and I've got a meeting with a company we're buying out that I had told him to handle and now I have to do it."

"He's got the flu? That sucks..." She turned to sit back at her desk, a sigh leaving her lips as she collapsed onto the leather. "Maybe this'll cheer you up," Ike moved farther into her office and set a container on her desk, a critical eye roaming over her face. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No," she shook her head as she eagerly opened the container, her eyes roaming over the wrap cut in half curiously. "What did you make?" she asked excitedly and he chuckled.

"Beef and mango wrap with a not so spicy black bean side because you don't like spicy foods."

"How'd you know that?" she asked and he shrugged.

"You haven't asked for anything spicy and something about you just seems..."

"Seems what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow when he trailed off and was rewarded with a smirk.

"Something," he replied vaguely. "Eat up, I've gotta get going."

"Another family meal?" she tried to make the question sound casual and he gave her a look, as if contemplating something.

"Something like that," he finally answered and winked. "See you at dinner. I'm making a classic with my own twist, be ready." With that he left, leaving Zelda with an amazing wrap and about half a dozen questions.

XxX

Ike picked her up in his car, the two of them riding from her office straight to her mansion. He was quiet the whole ride over, a silence Zelda wasn't sure how to break. It felt a little tense and she wanted to ask what had happened, but knew it wasn't any of her business unless he wanted to tell her.

Finally he slowed in her driveway and she hopped out, Ike following her to the door with his cooler. "Are you okay?" she finally broke down and asked as the door shut behind them. He hesitated in his steps, just a quick pause, but it was enough for Zelda to know she was right in thinking something was off.

"I'm alright," he said quickly, walking ahead of her into the kitchen.

"You're just not your usual jokey self," she said as she leaned against the island, watching him unzip the travel cooler.

"Mom's having a rough time with everything going on with my sister and my life. She doesn't like that I'm not trying to open my own place, thinks that I'm wasting my potential... Nothing I said changed her mind."

"Ike I'm sorry," she didn't know what else to say and he shrugged.

"I can't explain it better than this," he said as he paused in his ingredient grabbing, "I'm happier cooking for you. For me, it's just that simple. I like being here, cooking while you watch, we talk, and then we eat and it's nice because you appreciate every bite and I can watch you do it." He gave her a grin at that and she couldn't help but smile at him. "This, working for you, is by far the best thing that's ever happened to me. Watching you enjoy what I make has rejuvenated my desire to cook. I was starting to not care at La Luma and now every single detail means the world to me." He shook his head and went back to his ingredients, pulling a pan from the rack with a small smile on his lips. Zelda sat down at the island and watched him for a moment, her eyes lighting up when she realized what he was about to make.

"Is that lasagna?" she asked, not even caring how much of her enthusiasm was showing.

"Yep, made the noodles at home, homemade sauce, farm fresh eggs, mozzarella cheese and Italian sausage imported from Italy, and the twist," he set a container of cottage cheese on the top of the island and Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"I thought lasagna used ricotta cheese," she said and he gave her a look.

"Try it my way and see if you don't change your mind."

"Doesn't lasagna take an hour to bake?"

"Let me assemble it, then we'll find a way to kill some time," he offered as he set the pan on the burner, Zelda trying to make her mind not jump to the first idea that popped in her mind on the best way to kill an hour with Ike.

"I guess I could give you the official tour," she offered and he looked over at her, Zelda happy to see the mischief back in his eyes.

"Alright," he said with a nod before going back to cooking up the sausage hissing in the pan.

XxX

"You know," she said as they walked through the hallway up the stairs, "I should probably just give you a key, that way if you need to get in for anything-"

"Or you forget to set an alarm again," he added and she gave him a look.

"You can get in," she finished her original sentence and he shrugged.

"If you wanna," he said as he paused in front of a painting of ancient Hyrule. "You don't strike me as the crazy art collector," he said as he looked the painting of the ancient castle over, Zelda blushing slightly.

"I'm not," she admitted, "but I'm a sucker for all things Hyrule related."

"My mom asked me a dozen questions about you," he said absently as he moved on from the painting, Zelda moving to catch up.

"Like what?"

"Well she loves kids so one of her first questions was if you had any," he said and Zelda shook her head.

"I've never been in a relationship that felt serious enough to try," she admitted and he nodded.

"Same here," he said and paused outside her bedroom door. "Your room?"

"Yeah," she said and moved past him, "I have the best view of the property from my balcony."

"Do you have a table on it? We could eat out there," he said and she opened her door, stepping from the marbled floor of the hall to the plush thick carpet with a sigh.

"I have a small table," she offered and he looked around her room, his eyes landing on her big bed with an expression she was trying to name. "What's with the look?" she finally gave up and asked and he shrugged.

"Big bed for one person," he told her as he moved to the doors leading to the balcony.

"I like a lot of wiggle room," she said and he chuckled. "Don't judge me, it's one of the perks of being single. I get my massive bed all to myself." He opened her balcony door and stepped outside, his eyes roaming over the tiny table for two before he turned back to her.

"We're eating out here," he all but commanded and she smiled with a nod.

XxX

They sat on her little balcony, Zelda trying not to read too much into how intimate it really was. They were side by side at the little round table, her glass of wine right next to his beer as she took yet another bite of the brain meltingly good lasagna. "You're incredible," she finally declared and he gave her a small smirk as he raised his bottled beer in salute.

"Gotta do my best so you won't fire me," he said as he set his beer down, his eyes roaming from the property back to her. "What did you do for meals before me? Half the stuff in your kitchen is brand new."

"I ordered a lot of take out," she admitted and he laughed.

"I saw you come into La Luma a few times," he said after a brief pause. "You always ordered the grilled chicken breast over rice and asked for extra rice."

"It was really good!" she laughed, a blush crawling up her cheeks as she thought of him seeing her before. "The citrusy glaze on the chicken with the lemon in the rice was heavenly."

"I'll make it for you tomorrow night," he said and she bit her lips together excitedly. "With extra rice."

"You're the best," she declared and he gave her his panty dropping grin.

"I know."

XxX

Their dinner was long gone but still they sat there, side by side on her balcony as night set, blanketing Zelda's property in darkness. They had been quiet for awhile now but nothing about it felt awkward or uncomfortable. Zelda felt her eyes stray from the darkened landscape back to Ike, watching his blue hair catch the meager light pouring from her bedroom. His eyes were locked on the grounds, Zelda wondering what he was thinking.

A yawn worked its way from her throat and he turned his eyes to her, a grin on his lips. "Come on sleepyhead," he said as he stood up. "I'll clean up and let you get some rest."

"I'm not tired," she tried to lie and he chuckled.

"Yeah right," he stacked their plates and held out a hand to help her from her seat. Zelda took the offered hand with a small smile, loving how he didn't immediately let go when she was on her feet. Together they walked back to the kitchen, Ike going straight for the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

After too brief a time Zelda found herself walking Ike to his car. "Thanks for everything today Ike," she said as he leaned against the driver's side door.

"Well don't make a habit of sleeping through your alarm, but it was no trouble," he told her as he looked her face over. "Go to bed Zelda, you look exhausted."

"I'm fine," she lied and he snorted as he pushed off from his car and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help but lean against him, couldn't help burying her face in his chest if she tried. His other arm wrapped around her and she smiled against the warm fabric of his shirt, returning the hug happily.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning, be sure to be up," he teased and she looked up at him, loving being that close to his damnably kissable lips.

"I'll do what I want," she said and he smirked as he stepped from her arms. With that and a wave he climbed in his car, the engine roaring to life before he was gone. Zelda stood there for a moment longer, a shudder working its way through her even though the night air wasn't cold. She chalked it up to his warm arms being gone and turned to go back inside, her mind on how incredible he looked in low lighting.

 **XXX**

 **Can you guess what'll happen next chapter? Maybe? Side note the way he makes lasagna with cottage cheese instead of ricotta is how I make it because my babe doesn't like ricotta but loves lasagna. Anyway, thanks for reading and special thanks to my reviewers last chapter Qoh22 and concisponci. As always let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda jolted awake, flinging back her covers with a whine as she bolted to the bathroom. She was going to be sick, could taste the bile rising in her throat, and definitely did not want to ruin her carpet. She made it to the toilet just in time, her dinner and wine leaving her body far faster than it had entered. She let out a pathetic noise not worthy of being called a whine as a tremor worked its way through her body.

XxX

She must have dozed off right there by the toilet, because the next thing Zelda knew warm hands were pushing her hair back from her face. She opened her unwilling eyes and cringed at Ike crouching before her, his face twisted with worry. "Not how I ever wanted you to see me," she said hoarsely and he gave her a half grin.

"What happened?"

"I got sick in the middle of the night... It's freezing in here," she commented as she tried to wrap her arms around her body for warmth.

"Zelda, it's not," he said as he held her face in his hands. Zelda leaned into the touch, forgetting for a moment that she was showing Ike an abnormal amount of affection. "Can you stand?" he asked and she nodded. He helped her to her wobbly legs and supported her weight against his, Zelda's feverish skin wanting to soak up the body heat he was projecting while at the same time wanting to shove him away. "Let's get you washed up," he said and led her to the shower.

"So not how I imagined this scenario would ever go," she mumbled as he turned on the water, his eyes on the ceiling as it poured down.

"Imagined this before have you?" he quirked up an eyebrow and Zelda ducked her head, mortified that she had said that out loud. He chuckled and turned his back to her, Zelda wondering what he was doing. "Where do you keep your towels?"

"The cabinet," she pointed and he glanced back at her before following her indicated direction. "I need to be getting ready for work I-"

"You're running a fever and you threw up during the night," he pointed out as he grabbed a plush dark purple towel. "I may just be a chef but I know the signs of the flu and you've got it."

"I can't be sick," she whined and he wrapped an arm around her, Zelda wincing at the pressure.

"See? You're getting achy now. Shower off and clean up, lukewarm to bring your body heat down, then go lay down. Who's your doctor? I'll make an appointment."

"The number is in my phone," she mumbled as another wave of shaking made her wince.

"I'm going to make that call, shower Zelda," she looked over at him, his concerned expression making her lips twitch into a smile.

"'kay," she nodded and began to pull her nightie off, him leaving the bathroom quickly.

XxX

She stepped from the bathroom in a plush white bathrobe, surprised to find Ike sitting on her bed. He slapped the spot beside him and she moved over slowly, her legs almost feeling like jello. "Did the shower help?" he asked as she eased onto the bed.

"A little," she admitted and he nodded.

"I called your fancy pants doctor who somehow does house calls and he said he'll be here as soon as he can." Zelda nodded at the information and Ike pushed her gently back onto her soft feather pillows. "Just take it easy... I've got chicken noodle soup cooking up right now and when it's ready I'll bring it up."

"You don't have to do all this Ike," she said self consciously and he smiled at her.

"I know." With that he pulled the covers up to her chin and sat back down, his eyes running over her critically.

"You've probably got a million better things to do than take care of a sick-"

"Shut up Zelda," he said with an affectionate smirk as he stood up. "I've gotta check the soup. I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay," she said shakily and he paused before turning around to leave. The second the door shut behind him Zelda let out a groan of despair. "Good fucking job Zelda," she growled to herself, "puking your guts up and he just walks in and sees you like that..." She shut her eyes and tried to pretend that she hadn't made a complete fool of herself in front of her ridiculously attractive chef.

After a short time he came back, a serious look on his face. "What do you need?" he asked and she shrugged.

"An insta cure for the flu?" she posed and he shook his head.

"Sorry, fresh out of those. How about we watch a movie?"

"I would love to, but I highly doubt that I'm even capable of walking down the stairs with my jello legs," she admitted and he smirked.

"Alright," he kicked off his shoes and to Zelda's immense surprise crawled onto her bed. Her heart jackhammered in her chest as he moved to sit beside her, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Come here," he said as he held out an arm and she willingly obliged, laying her head on his chest and loving when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This okay?" he asked and she nodded against his chest, breathing in whatever cologne he wore like it was her new oxygen. "What do you want to watch?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Whatever. Surprise me," she commanded weakly and he chuckled, tapping on his phone.

"Are you going to fall asleep?"

"Most likely," she admitted and he pulled her closer, Zelda's ear now resting closer to his heart. The steady beat made her relax, and as his hand started to stroke her arm she moaned. He kept up the motion as he found a movie, hitting play with a grin down at her.

"Comfy?" he asked and she nodded, feeling that maybe getting sick wasn't the worst thing to ever happen to her.

XxX

"You have the flu," Doctor Mario declared and Zelda groaned. "I can write you a prescription or you can just do the better thing and fight it off on your own with pain relievers to reduce the fever, a lot of rest, and plenty of liquids." Zelda glanced at Ike sitting on the edge of her bed, secretly not wanting the doting to end.

"I'll just rest and all that," she decided and the doctor nodded.

"That's honestly the best way to go. Helps build the immunities naturally against getting it in the future." Ike stood up and shook the doctor's hand, both of them walking out and whispering.

After the doctor left Ike came back into her room with a steaming bowl of soup balanced on a tray. "Homemade soup?" she asked hopefully and he nodded as he set it on her lap.

"This is the best medicine when you're sick," he said as he sat down slowly beside her, a hand coming up to rest on her forehead gently. "Your fever is down," he remarked and Zelda hated to admit that she didn't want his hand to leave her forehead. He withdrew his hand and she caught it with hers, making a smile come to his lips. "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"What about tonight?" she asked pathetically and his brow furrowed. "I have guest rooms, you can stay in one and-"

"I'll pull a chair in here," he cut her off with a smile. "That way if you need anything I'm right here." She bit her lips together and nodded. "Eat your soup, I'll make you some feel good juice."

XxX

Zelda dozed off with a stomach full of the most delicious soup she'd ever had the pleasure to eat. When she woke up she found Ike on a chair in her room, tapping away furiously on his phone. "What are you doing?" she asked in a hoarse whisper and he jumped, a smile coming to his lips as he set his phone down.

"Just texting my mom, telling her she's stuck with my sister tonight because I've gotta babysit a sick princess," he said and stood up with a stretch.

"You don't have to," she reminded and he sat beside her, his hand brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"I know that... I want to," he added softly and she smiled, turning her face into his hand. She kissed his palm without thinking and froze, her eyes going wide. He just smiled and leaned forward, making her heart beat erratically. His lips brushed against her feverish forehead and she whined when he pulled back, unable to help the noise.

"Can you lay down with me?" she asked with the whine still in her tone and he smiled as he took the place they had laid in while watching the movie she had fallen asleep during before it really started. He laid on his back and pulled her to him gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and the other around her middle. "You're spoiling me," she commented and he shrugged.

"Get used to it," he said and she smiled as she looked up at him, taking in the obvious affection written all over his face. She buried her face back in his chest and sighed in happiness, half thinking this was a dream her alarm would wake her up from at any moment.

XxX

A warm body pressed against hers was something Zelda wasn't used to waking up to. She tensed for a moment, letting her eyes slowly adjusting to the semi darkness with only the lamp in the corner turned on before she turned her head to see Ike holding her from behind, his arm holding her protectively. She smiled into her pillow and worked her hand into his, loving the warmth as his hand tightened around hers. "You awake?" he asked in a sleepy rough voice that did absolutely nothing to help Zelda's attraction to him.

"Yeah," she whispered back, scared to give her voice any volume.

"Do you need anything?" he asked and she shook her head. "Good, go back to sleep I'm too comfortable to get up." She turned her head to face him and he cracked open one eye. "I know you said you liked your big spacious bed for wiggle room-"

"I like this better," she admitted and his arm around her tightened momentarily.

"Me too," he whispered and she smiled as his eye shut again.

XxX

"Hey Zelda," Ike came back into her room with a smile on his lips, a tray in his hands. "Here's breakfast. Fresh fruit, lightly buttered toast, and fresh orange juice."

"You're a god you know that?" she asked as he set the tray on her lap and he shrugged.

"At food and other things," he said with a wink and she blushed at the implications. "I need to run home, grab a shower, and grab some clean clothes... Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" She suppressed the urge to beg him not to leave, but it must have shown on her face because he leaned forward and took her hand. "I'll be super fast I promise-"

"You can grab some clothes and shower here," she offered and he raised one eyebrow, a grin on his lips. "I have the best shower money can buy."

"Alright," he nodded, "but only because I really want to try out that beauty you're hoarding for yourself." He placed her phone on the tray, her surprised to see it fully charged. "Call me if you need anything okay?"

"I'm not completely helpless," she defended and he snorted. "Hey now I'm-"

"Stay in bed as much as possible okay?" She nodded at his demanding question and he leaned over her, his lips brushing against her forehead once more. "I'll be back as quick as I can." With that he got up and left, closing her bedroom door behind him. Zelda smiled as she picked up a sliced strawberry and popped it in her mouth, chewing the delicious berry slowly.

 **XXX**

 **Sick Zelda! Because nothing shows you how much someone cares until they're taking care of your sick ass. Side note: I've had the flu once in my life ironically after getting my first and only flu shot. Coincidence or conspiracy? I was dead to the world for four days. It was brutal. I could've used Ike then amiright? Special shout out to Qoh22 and concisponci for reviewing last chapter. To my anonymous guest reviewer... honey if it's not your cup of tea then don't read it. It's that simple. No need to leave a passive aggressive review and make me think less of you. Anyway, moving on, thanks for reading and if you review you get a meal cooked by the gloriously sexy Ike with a shirtless Rig serving you as you sit at a romantic table for two with Edward Kenway (this is a fantasy, don't judge me) ((also, this will not really happen, but how glorious would that be? I would die one happy woman)). Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda woke up to a cool hand on her forehead. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and gave Ike a soft smile. "Told you I'd be right back," he said and she looked down at the duffel bag in his hand.

"What's in the bag?" she asked and he smirked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Clothes, shampoo, body wash, toothbrush... I've had the flu before and I was out for a week so I'm prepared to play doctor however long you need," he gave her a smile before he stood up and walked over to her bathroom. "I'll leave the door cracked. If you need anything just shout okay?"

"Don't think I can," she admitted in a hoarse tone and he turned to her with a thoughtful expression.

"Then come get me but don't peek," he offered a wink with his words and Zelda blushed, happy that her fever had to have hidden it from his eyes.

"I might," she mumbled and he chuckled, making her blush deepen before he vanished into the bathroom. With the door cracked she could hear the sounds of his clothes hitting the floor, heard him humming an aimless tune as he started the water, and then heard a low groan as he stepped in. As powerful as her curiosity was, she was determined not to get out of her bed. Determined... until her stomach threatened to empty itself.

She threw back her covers and ran past what she was sure was quite a sight in her shower to the toilet, barely getting the lid up before her meager breakfast rushed past her lips. She dry heaved a few times when done, the taste of bile strong on her tongue. As the shaking faded she suddenly became aware of the warm wet hand on her back, another holding back her hair. "Fuck," she whined in embarrassment and the warm hand on her back pulled her to a very warm, very wet, and very naked Ike.

"You okay?" he asked softly and she nodded against his warm chest, savoring the sensation despite the situation. "Come on, let's get you in the shower."

"You're showering."

"So?" he questioned with a small chuckle as he pulled her away from her mess. "I don't mind sharing." With that gem of wisdom firmly planted in her brain, Zelda found herself not wanting to get in the shower. At all.

"Ike I don't-"

"Zelda get in the shower already, we're both adults here," he said with a firm yet gentle tone. If she had been capable of feeling anything other than the crushing embarrassment of having just thrown up his carefully made breakfast, Zelda would have been turned on by the way he eased her out of the fluffy robe. As it pooled around her feet he grabbed her hands and tugged her into the shower. No one could be expected not to notice chiseled from marble perfection, least of all Zelda as she watched him fiddle with the knobs to turn the water from scalding hot to depressingly lukewarm. "Come here," he coaxed gently with an outstretched hand and she moved to take it, suddenly realizing just how naked they both were.

"I should really-"

"Zelda," his tone held an amused laugh as he took both her hands and pulled her against him. She gasped at the completely unexpected move, feeling his hands run over the bare skin of her back gently. "See? Is this so bad?"

"It's the opposite of bad," she mumbled against his chest and felt his hands run all the way up to her shoulders. An unintended whimper left her lips and he kept his hands there, kneading the flesh under his knuckles with the perfect amount of pressure. "Ike," she groaned his name, her face buried deeper in his chest.

"See? I told you I'm good at things other than cooking," he teased and she snorted.

"I always thought you meant sex," she admitted and his responding chuckle rumbled in her ear.

"That too," he said after a moment and she blushed. His hands slid from her shoulders and into her hair, the massaging way his fingers explored her scalp almost magical.

XxX

Before Zelda knew what was happening her hair had been washed, her shoulders rubbed into submission, and still they stood under the water, Ike's arms wrapped around her tightly. "Let's get you back to bed," he whispered and she whined when he slipped his arms from her. He shut off the water and stepped from the shower, Zelda unable to stop watching as he grabbed his towel and tied it around his waist. His feet slapped the marble to her cabinet and he pulled out a fresh and fluffy towel, a grin on his lips as he walked back over to her and held it out. "Get back in bed, I'll be there in a bit."

Zelda begrudgingly complied, running the towel over her body lazily before stepping from the shower. Without a care in the world for her nudity she laid down in her bed, burrowing into the softness with a content sigh. Her eyelids immediately drooped, the fatigue of standing that long in the shower catching up to her feverish body. "Ike?" she called out weakly, forcing her voice to be louder than a whisper.

"Yeah?" he poked his head out of the bathroom, his hair a mess of spikes as he ran the towel over it.

"Can you come lay down with me?" she asked as a shudder ran through her body and he nodded.

"I'll be right there, I promise. I'm just going to clean up the bathroom okay?"

"Ugh," Zelda groaned as she shut her eyes in mortification. "I can't believe I got sick all over the place and you have to clean it up... I'm so sorry Ike I should really-"

"You get out of that bed and I'll tie you to it," his tone was amused as he pointed at her. "Stay there I'll be done in no time." With that he vanished back into the bathroom, leaving Zelda laying there with a smile on her lips.

XxX

"You sure you wanna try this?" Ike's voice held hint of panic as he held Zelda close.

"Yes! Just help me dammit," Zelda said as she gripped the banister leading downstairs.

"Alright," Ike's grip on her waist slackened as he helped her down the first step. "Let's just take it slow... there's no need to rush," his tone was soothing, a warm blanket wrapped around her like his arm as she faltered on the second step. "Want me to carry you?" he offered and she snorted.

"No," she responded after a moment, proving to him that she could continue by taking another step. "I can do this." He chuckled, mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like stubborn, and helped her down like she was made of glass.

When they finally reached the last step and her bare feet touched the tile she gave him a triumphant grin. "Told you," she said with a quick dart of her tongue out of her mouth. Ike stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation before scooping her up into his arms. She squealed in shock, the noise turning into a coughing fit as he carried her into the living room.

"You can't push yourself too much Zelda," he chided as he eased her down onto the couch. "If you do that you'll be sick longer."

"Maybe I kinda like being sick," she mumbled as she shifted on the pillow beneath her head.

"Why do you like being sick?" he asked, his hand frozen on its way to the blanket on the back of the couch.

"Because you're here," she mumbled, her cheeks heating up at the admission.

"I know you're not blind," he said as he grabbed the blanket. With a flick of his wrists the blanket billowed out and he laid it on top of her. "You can't just think I'm here because of that," he whispered as he pulled the thick blanket up to her chin.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her heart beating painfully in her chest.

"Get some sleep, I've gotta check on the soup," he said with a smile she wanted to call fond before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

XxX

The rest of the day was spent on the couch. Ike held her against him as they watched movie after movie, her picking everything from horror to a musical. "No," Ike shook his head as she held up the box.

"What's wrong with Sweeney Todd?" she fired back and he sighed.

"You're going to be singing the songs," he responded as he snagged the box from her hands.

"So? It's a good movie... Oh my god you like it don't you?" she asked with a wide smile. "You're not worried about me singing, you're going to get them stuck in your head!"

"I am not," he said with a slight pout and she giggled.

"It hurts to laugh stop making me laugh!" she wheezed out between laughing fits and he shook his head.

"You hungry?" he asked out of the blue and she nodded.

"I want something solid. No more soup," she whined with her lower lip stuck out.

"You won't puke on me?" he asked and she scoffed.

"I'll do my best," she fired back and he chuckled before he got up from the couch.

"I'll make you a light snack, we'll see how you do with that."

XxX

A light snack to Ike was heaven to Zelda's weak stomach. A fresh fruit salad drizzled with a light sweet sauce and sprinkled with tiny flecks of coconut... Every bite made her want to moan in delight. "When did you make this?" she asked around a plump strawberry and he shrugged.

"This morning before your breakfast. You don't seriously think I've been eating soup this whole time right? A man's gotta have meat and," he stole a blueberry from her bowl, "I love me some fruit salad."

"Do you grill?" she asked as she mourned the loss of the blueberry.

"Do I grill? Seriously?" He chuckled at her responding blush and she mulled over a thought brewing in the back of her mind.

"What's your favorite to grill?" she asked and he sighed as he relaxed further into the cushions.

"Ribs are the best if they're done right," he said with a nod. "I'd say steak but I love it spicy and no one makes it like I do." Zelda nodded, storing the information in her brain. Maybe, just maybe, when she was feeling better she could cook him something to say thanks.

 **XXX**

 **Everyone! I'm sorry for the lack of updates recently! You have no idea how bad I feel. Life gets busy and unfortunately the things I want to do get pushed to the back of everything. I'm sorry, but I'll be trying my best to churn out updates as quick as I can. I love you all for reading and sticking with me. Love, Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

It took a week of resting before Zelda was ready to go back to work. That morning she practically threw on her clothes and makeup, a weird giddiness in her gut to get back to work. It was Friday morning, a perfect day for her to go back and then take the weekend off. She had already texted Palutena that the weekend was off limits to anything work related, citing still wanting to rest and feel better. The real reason she wanted the weekend off was she intended to cook for Ike one evening and didn't want anything to come between her and her goals.

The chime of her phone indicated that Ike was almost to her door and she ran out of her room. As she walked up to the door she heard the familiar rap of his knuckles and a warm blush spread across her cheeks. "Hey," she said as she opened the door.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said in greeting and she smiled as she stepped back to let him in.

"Me too, I'm ready to get back to work," she almost bounced as she followed him into the kitchen.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked as he pulled out ingredients from her fridge.

"Uh," Zelda blushed, unsure how to say that sleeping without him had been awful after a week of his arms around her. "I slept okay." That was a partial truth. She did sleep okay, once she formed her extra pillows into a vague Ike shape and swapped the one under her head for the one he'd been using while he was there.

"Bet you liked having that big bed all to yourself again," he said casually as he began heating up a pan.

"Are you making pancakes?!" she about squealed and he chuckled.

"Dodging my question?" he asked back and she shrugged.

"I might've missed you a little," she lied and he nodded once as he poured out a perfect amount of batter.

"Me too," he mumbled without looking up and she smiled at him, biting her lower lip.

"What are you doing tomorrow evening?" she asked and he looked up at her curiously.

"You're kidding right? I'll be here, making dinner," he said and she nodded slowly. "Did you have plans or something?"

"No," she shook her head quickly. "Well yeah, actually," she gave him her best smile. "I would like to treat you to dinner tomorrow night for being so amazing to me while I was sick." His eyebrow raised up, a small smirk curling up his lips.

"You don't need to repay me Zelda, I really didn't mind-"

"Ike you've been here almost every minute of the past week," she pointed out and he shrugged as he flipped a perfect pancake over.

"I didn't mind," he said again. Zelda watched him pour more pancake batter into the pan, noticing the dark flecks for the first time.

"What's in the pancakes?"

"Dark chocolate," he flashed her a quick wink and she beamed at him. "And if you're feeling extra sweet toothy this morning," he nodded to the fridge, "I have homemade whipped cream and the best damn caramel sauce you can get."

XxX

Breakfast for Zelda passed by in a blur of phone calls and answered emails. She barely remembered to say goodbye to Ike before she was out the door and on her way. The entire drive in she was on the phone, dodging and weaving through the morning rush traffic with practiced ease. By the time she was upstairs in her office she had already solved eight potential disasters, conveniently leaving time for her to have an undisturbed cup of coffee before the day officially started.

As she leaned back in her chair she let out a heavy sigh. Believe it or not she had missed the craziness that was her life. The past week with Ike had been a slice of heaven but she knew it was over... whatever the hell someone could even call it. He had said himself that he wouldn't sleep with his employer and that's exactly what she was. Yes he had gone above and beyond the role of chef as he did everything for her the last week, but what else could he have done? If he didn't feed her he didn't get paid. It wasn't like he was thinking about breaking his self imposed rule... right?

"Excuse me," Link popped his head in the door, a sheepish smile on his lips, "but I heard a rumor about you being back from the dead."

"Does this rumor also say that my second in command did the killing?" she fired back with a warm smile as Link walked fully into her office.

"Aw come on... I know for a fact that your chef played doctor all last week," he raised an eyebrow and gave her a cheeky grin. "You two going at it yet?"

"Oh goddesses Link," she snorted into her coffee mug.

"How aren't you? At least do something to say thanks?"

"Like what?" Zelda asked back as she set the mug down. "Hmm? Am I to proposition my personal chef who told me he quit at La Luma for both creative differences and his employer trying to seduce him?"

"Things change Zel," Link said with a tilt of his blonde head.

"What's changed? He quit for those reasons-"

"What's changed is he's not working for Rosalina anymore," he said with a knowing smirk. "He might not be so opposed to the idea now." Zelda couldn't help but blush at that, her mind already conjuring up tantalizing images.

"I have a completely innocent idea in mind to thank him you pervert," she fired back after a moment and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"You're wasting your time!" he singsonged the last word as he left her office, leaving Zelda at her desk, her mind on whether her idea was any good at all.

XxX

It took every ounce of persuasion she possessed to get Ike to agree to meet her at her home Saturday evening empty handed. He had seemed hesitant Friday evening, to the point that she thought he might refuse.

"You want to thank me for being here while you were sick? Zelda," he said as he set down his fork, "I told you-"

"Just say yes Ike," she borderline begged. "It's a treat. Dinner is on me. Why not?"

"I..." he cleared his throat and finally made eye contact with her. "What time do you want me here?"

"As soon as you want to come by," she said with a happy smile lighting up her face.

XxX

The next morning dawned to find Zelda grocery shopping, her critical eyes running over the offerings of the store as she tried to find exactly what she needed. After about an hour of hunting she was heading home, a devious smile on her lips. She had everything she needed.

XxX

A warm breeze rustled her hair as she started up the barbecue pit on her back patio, her outdoor kitchen really paying off for her plans for the day. A fond sigh left her lips as she sat down on her plush cushioned outdoor chair. Cooking outdoors brought pleasant memories of growing up to mind. When she was young and her mom had been healthy they would go camping, sleep in tents, and cook over an open fire. Her dad had been so carefree in those days; it had been the only times she ever saw him out of his tailored suits.

As the fire came to temperature she smiled and couldn't help but shake her head. If it weren't for Ike she never would have used the pit. She had stopped cooking a long time ago, had been so absorbed in work... While she didn't have his skills in the kitchen, he made her want to try to cook again. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, her eyebrow raising at the text from Ike.

'Why is it you give me the day off and I can't sleep in?' She laughed at his message and typed a quick reply.

'Probably because you miss me.' She pocketed the phone and put the ribs on the pit, the hiss of the meat hitting the hot metal making her stomach rumble. Her phone buzzed and she washed her hands at the sink set into the outdoor counter before she checked the message.

'Maybe a little... So what did you have in mind for today?'

'No spoilers for you sir!' she fired back, imagining him either rolling his eyes or chuckling. 'When do you want to stop by?'

'Well, if you're up for it, I could make a light lunch. I don't know what you've got planned out for the evening but I can do lunch.'

'How about a super light salad? That'll be perfect because we'll be having an early dinner.'

'I've got just the thing. It's almost lunchtime now. Want me to head your way?'

'Yeah' she sent with a smile.

 **XXX**

 **Little bit of warning, this fic will be over in the next couple of chapters. I never actually intended for this story to be this long. Honestly it just evolved into this so yeah, that works out. I'll try to have the next chapter out later today! Thanks for reading, and special thanks to Bozo, concisponci, guest, Qoh22, and the_mighty_smaug for reviewing! As always, the alerts make my day you have no idea. Much love, Leigh**


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda met Ike in her driveway, already well aware that her surprise would be spoiled the second he got out of the car. As he killed the engine and stepped from the car she watched his nostrils flare with a deep breath. "Are you grilling?" he asked as he stared down at her and she couldn't help the excited smile on her lips.

"I might be," she reached out and grabbed his hand before she turned on her heel to go back into her home. "Come on, you can make the salad outside with me." She really didn't mean to hold his hand the whole way, in fact she was quite surprised that he moved his hand into a more comfortable position in hers as they stepped into her home.

"So you can cook," he said as they approached the door leading to the patio.

"I can manage," she responded carefully as she turned her head to meet his eyes, "but it's nothing compared to your miraculous concoctions." He smirked at her, his dark blue eyes searching hers before he released her hand and moved to the counter.

"You said a light salad," he commented as he began searching the drawers, "so I plan on doing just that. I'm thinking strawberries and walnuts over dark greens... with a vinaigrette I've concocted that I think you'll love." His eyes darted to the pit billowing out smoke in tantalizing puffs, his eyes narrowing. "What are you cooking?"

"You'll see," she gave him a big smile and laughed at his fake scowl. "Don't peek when I open it up to check okay?" He rolled his eyes at her and began rummaging through his cooler.

XxX

The time until the salad was ready passed in a comfortable silence Zelda realized she could really get used to. Ike was focused on every little detail of their lunch, leaving Zelda to baste the ribs and watch him as she chose. After he finished he nodded his head to her two seater outdoor couch, making Zelda blush as they sat down together.

He set her salad plate on her lap and she couldn't help but marvel at the way he cut the strawberries to look like roses. "They're almost too pretty to eat," she said as she picked one up with her fingers, feeling his eyes on her. A quick glance at him proved her right and he gave her a smile she couldn't read. "Why're you smiling?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know... I guess you just make me," he said with a pondering twist of his lips and she couldn't help but blush before she had to look down at her salad again. "I know what you're barbecuing by the way," he said conspiratorially and she whipped her head up, shocked by his admission. "Come on, you asked the other day what I liked to grill and I said ribs and spicy steak, to which I added that I make the best spicy steak so," he gave another shrug, "that leaves one thing."

"You're too smart," she said with a huff and he placed his hand on hers, squeezing her fingers gently.

"They smell really good," he whispered and she couldn't keep the pout on her lips as he leaned towards her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Why do you do that?" she asked when he pulled back and his brow furrowed in confusion. "You said that you don't want to sleep with your employer and then you do that and-"

"You're right, I don't," he said, a frown on his lips.

"Then why all the niceness to me? Why would you be so sweet and kind and... and caring only to-"

"Zelda," he said her name firmly, his hand grabbed her plate and set it on the small table before them, "I quit."

"What?" she asked, taken aback by the blunt words. "Why?"

"I quit, effective immediately," he said without a trace of remorse in his eyes and she felt her heart begin to snap. "Accept my quitting please."

"Okay," she said, feigning a nonchalance she certainly didn't feel.

"Good," he nodded and then gave her a devilish smile, "now I can do this."

"Do what?" She barely got the question past her lips before he was leaning towards her. A gasp left her shocked lips as his collided with hers, one of his hands coming up to tangle in her hair as the other gripped her hip. Zelda could barely process what was happening as he pushed against her, making her almost lay down on the small couch. Ike, the incredibly sexy chef, was kissing her. The thought and action registered and she responded fully, her hands moving to his chest to grip his shirt before they slid behind his neck, keeping his lips locked on hers.

He shifted her legs around him without losing the contact of her lips, his tongue dancing with hers sinfully. A low moan left his throat, Zelda feeling it vibrate into her mouth and she whined when he pulled away. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, her chest rising and falling with deep slow breaths. "I've wanted to do that since we watched Star Wars," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't know what it is about you but every time I see you I..." he trailed off and took a deep breath.

"You what?" she asked breathlessly, vaguely wondering if she could even remember how to breathe properly.

"I fall for you more and more," he admitted, looking a little sheepish to do so. "I spent the week with you while you were sick and dammit I didn't want to see you go back to work. I liked laying there holding you, liked waking up to feel you putting your hand in mine... I realized that I wanted that, whatever I could have. I don't just want to be the guy that comes over to cook and then leaves-"

"Then don't be," she said, pulling his face closer. "You can be my amazing cooking... boyfriend." A giggle worked its way out of her at that and he gave her a curious look. "I'm sorry it just sounds so juvenile."

"When I said I didn't want to sleep with my employer, I really just meant that I don't have it in me to keep things casual. I'm not that kind of person," he added and she smiled up at him, stealing a quick peck before he could continue. He chuckled and rubbed his nose against hers before continuing, "I want this with you. Can we do that? I'm not really quitting I just-"

"Wanted to scare me?" she asked and was rewarded with another devilish smirk.

"A little," he admitted and she rolled her eyes.

"You're evil, and yes I'd like that."

XxX

They sat down at the table on her balcony, Zelda watching eagerly as he took his first bite of the ribs she made. "Oh my god," he practically moaned, his eyes slid shut and she laughed as he chewed slowly. "So fucking good," he said as he swallowed the bite, his eyes opening and looking at her with a new wave of affection shining in them.

"I usually don't get that reaction at the dinner table," she fired his words back at him and he blushed as he took another bite.

"I wanna test that," he said as he reached for his beer, Zelda now a deep red from her cheeks all the way to the tips of her pointed ears.

"You play nice and I might let you," she said before biting her lower lip and worrying it between her teeth.

XxX

Ike didn't leave that night, a fact Zelda was quite proud of as they laid in her bed together. He had his arms around her, her body warm against his bare skin under her silky sheets. She could feel him beginning to fall asleep, her own eyes growing heavy after the evening's activities. "Ike?" she asked his name softly in the dim lighting of her room.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to shower before you fall asleep?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not you're joining me," he said as he pulled her chin up and kissed her deeply.

"You do that again and I won't just have showering on my mind," she admitted when he pulled away.

"You join me and the actual showering thing might not happen," he countered and she blushed as she started to sit up.

"Then let's go."

XxX

The next month passed in a bliss Zelda only thought could exist in a movie. Waking up to Ike already cooking downstairs, him driving her in, bringing her lunch, a few not so secret kisses stolen while he was at her office, and then he'd pick her up and they'd come home. Her mansion finally felt like a true home to her. Ike's soap was lined up on the shelf in the shower next to hers, some of his clothes hanging in her closet, his shoes scattered wherever he kicked them off... it was a sickeningly sweet amount of domestic bliss and Zelda loved every second of it.

"Hey you," Ike greeted her in her office and she looked up to see him leaning in the doorframe. "You ready to leave?"

"Almost," she sighed, feeling the weight of the day on her shoulders. "I've got about five more emails to send out and then I can go." He pushed off from the doorframe and Zelda let her eyes return to her computer screen. She felt his hands settle on her shoulders, his thumbs already pushing down on the sore spots. "Ike..." she half groaned half sighed his name and he chuckled.

"Keep working, I promise I'm not up to anything fiendish yet." He kept rubbing her shoulders, the stress of her day melting away as he worked through the forming knots. As soon as she finished up the last email he pressed a kiss to her neck, his breath warm as it ghosted across her skin.

"Let's go home," she said shakily and he chuckled.

"First things first," he said as he spun her office chair around, making her face him with a smirk. "I've found the perfect building for a restaurant." He said the words in a rush, obviously nervous to say them out loud. "It's downtown, close to the busiest area of the city, but accessible by people in all walks of life. I'm thinking casual eatery, middle of the road prices, and damn good food." He stared at her, Zelda feeling at a loss for words.

"I thought you didn't want to open a restaurant?" she questioned after a moment and he gave her a smirk.

"You worried about losing your chef?" he asked teasingly and she looked down. "Zelda," he crouched before her and met her gaze with a smile, "I want this place. It's a classic building and just... beautiful. I'll still cook for you, every day just like I have been. If I do this I don't need you paying me and any lingering weirdness of that whole situation is gone."

"You really want this huh?" she asked and he nodded enthusiastically. "Alright," she gave him a curt nod, "but I get a discount." He laughed and stood abruptly, pulling her up with him.

"You know the owner," her said as he held her against him, "I think I can give you better than a discount."

 **XXX**

 **Second to last chapter! Thanks for reading and to my reviewers (Qoh22, karategirl999, the_mighty_smaug, and concisponci) thank you ever so much! Almost done guys! Hope you enjoy. Love, Leigh**


	10. Chapter 10

The day of the restaurant opening dawned with Zelda sending her phone a sleepy glare for waking her up. Ike wasn't in the bed next to her, but the unmistakeable scent of bacon let her know exactly where to find him. With a shy smile she got up and grabbed the shirt he left on their bedroom floor the night before. After a quick sniff she slipped it on and briefly let her mind roam over what had happened between them in the last six and a half months.

What had started as idle fantasies about her chef had quickly turned into so much more. Now it wasn't just a few odds and ends littering her home, but all of his belongings. She had, much to his chagrin, helped pay for some of the restaurant necessities. He had begged her not to, they'd even gotten into fights about it, but she insisted and eventually won. Now there they were, the day of the opening.

With a small smile on her lips she went down the stairs and to the kitchen. She found Ike standing at the stove, his eyes focused on the bacon sizzling away in the pan. It was obvious he was deep in thought when she made it all the way around him and kissed his shoulder before he even noticed she was there. He jumped slightly, gave her a distracted grin, and went back to staring at the pan. Zelda sighed and worked her way under his arm, making him hold her close. His arm tightened around her as she wrapped her own around him. "You're distracted," she commented casually as she squeezed him.

"We're opening today," he said with nervous widened eyes.

"Ike, everyone is going to love the place and your cooking." It was a reassurance she had uttered many times during the past few months.

"Well," he said suddenly, an obviously fake happiness in his tone, "we'll see today won't we?" Zelda opened her mouth to comment on his forced cheer but found him leaning his lips to hers instead. After a long and deep kiss he pulled back and gave her a genuinely warmer smile. "You make everything better. Now go sit before you distract me into ruining breakfast."

XxX

The day at the office dragged on for Zelda. Every spare second she had she checked her phone, finding a text from Ike to make her smile, laugh, or roll her eyes.

'I miss you!'

'Did you know that spinach can wilt like a motherfucker overnight?'

'Maybe I'll make everyone address me as supreme overlord Ike... Has a nice ring to it...'

'Lunch rush!' The last one made her smile with happiness. She knew the place would be a success, had known it all along. She glanced at the time on her phone, realizing it was already half past eleven. She ran through the various places close by that she could order food from, just about to decide on something simple when her assistant knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Palutena called as she stepped into the office.

"Hey what's up?" Zelda asked with a stretch.

"Your hot chef had someone bring this by," she held up a to go box with an exaggerated sniff. "Does he have a brother that's also a chef?"

"He has a sister that's a nurse," Zelda said with a laugh as Palutena deflated and brought over the box. "Thanks," she said excitedly as she opened the box. The sight alone was enough to make her mouth water. Nestled on top of dark green leaves sat a pre sliced steak, seasoned and grilled to her idea of perfection. A tiny container held the dressing, a pale creamy concoction that upon smelling Zelda realized was his homemade ranch.

'Thanks for the salad.' She fired off the text as she unwrapped a plastic fork, her stomach already rumbling.

'Thought you'd like it. Love you." She smiled at the text before digging into her meal.

XxX

That evening Zelda pulled up to the parking lot of Ike's new restaurant, a proud smile on her lips when she had trouble finding a spot to park. It was well past the time of the dinner rush crowd, in fact it was almost eight o'clock as she finally found a spot and threw her car in park.

Her heels clicked on the pavement as she went to the front door, her eyes on the glowing sign. The letters stood out beautifully in the darkened evening sky, proclaiming for all to see that they were open for business. "Good evening, welcome to Z and I," the hostess who opened the door for her greeted. "Are you getting a table or waiting for more to arrive?"

"Actually I'm looking for my boyfriend-"

"Babe!" Ike's voice was unmistakable and before Zelda could blink he had her scooped up in his arms. He kissed her gently before he set her down, a tired grin on his lips. "How was work?"

"Same as always," she said with a shrug, her eyes roaming the interior of the restaurant. Ike had done the classic architecture justice, sticking to colors that really made someone feel as if they stepped back in time. "You've been busy huh?"

"We've been busy all day," he said as he took her hand and guided her away from the hostess stand. "Have you eaten?"

"Not since lunch-"

"Babe you gotta eat," he chastised with a sigh. "Sit here I'll get you something," he eased her to a small table and she complied, realizing just how hungry she was. "Any requests?"

"Surprise me," she challenged and he smirked as he leaned over and gave her a swift kiss.

"I'll be right back," he whispered against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

As Zelda waited on her meal she pulled out her phone and checked over her emails, responding to the most dire ones first. Halfway through the list an alert popped up, a reminder about an upcoming trip out of the country. She sat there for a moment, wondering if three weeks from now Ike could slip away from his new restaurant.

XxX

Three weeks later and Zelda was pulled from her peaceful sleep in the hotel bed. She reached for Ike with her eyes, a scowl coming to her lips when he wasn't there. A moment later she opened her eyes and a smile formed on her lips to replace the frown when she saw the telltale blue hair through the open balcony doors.

With a heavy sigh she pulled herself out of bed and went out there, instantly greeted by the smell of artisan coffee and fresh pastries. "At least one of those better be for me," she said and he jumped, a grin on his lips as he held out a hand. She obliged and moved to him. He surprised her by pulling her to his lap and giving her a deep kiss. "Ike!" she blushed with a giggle as she pulled back. "I just woke up I-"

"I don't care," he told her firmly before he stole another, albeit less intense, kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mm I slept okay," she leaned on him, soaking up the heat coming from his bare chest.

"Are you going to be busy today?"

"Ugh," Zelda groaned as she stood up to pour herself some coffee, "I'm busy all day but I'll have the evening free. Do you have any plans?"

"I was just going to wander, sample some local cuisine," he shrugged as he stood up as well. Zelda watched as he stared far too intently at the street below, a tightness forming in her chest.

"What is it Ike?"

"I've been thinking," he said as he turned to face her, his face scarily blank of emotion.

"What about?" she asked, suddenly very unsure of herself.

"About us," he told her, his dark blue eyes locked on hers.

"What about us has you thinking so seriously?" she tried to ask lightly.

"About just how much I love you," he said as he drew closer. "I can't explain how it happened, or how it happened so fast, but I do." A wave of relief washed over Zelda at his words.

"I love you too Ike, I know what you mean. I've never felt this way around anyone else before," she gave him a warm smile before raising her cup to her lips.

"Will you marry me?" The question caught her off guard and she choked on her coffee.

"What?" she asked around a gasp. He stepped right before her and pulled a little velvet black box from his pocket. "Ike-"

"Zelda," he knelt down before her, falling on both knees quickly, "please say yes." He cracked open the lid and Zelda stared at the beautiful ring nestled inside. A thin white gold band inscribed with ancient Hylian lettering and three triangle shaped diamonds forming the triforce shined in the morning light. It was perfect in its simplicity, something only someone who knew her so well would even think to get her.

"Yes," she barely managed to breathe her answer and he gave her a warm smile, tears in his eyes as he slid the ring from the box and onto her finger. Zelda stared at it, marveling at the simple beauty. He got up and she launched herself onto him. They went sprawling onto the chair he has been sitting in, a deep kiss wiping both their minds of the shattered coffee cup on the balcony.

 **XXX**

 **The end! So... whaddya think? This ending took me awhile to get right due to my own personal real life drama going on. So sorry about that. Word of advice to all you youngsters out there: enjoy the simplicity of youth while you can. Anyway, special thanks to all my amazing people who have read and reviewed all these chapters. I keep coming back to finish what I start just for you guys, even when all I want to do is put it down and never come back. I love you all, you make my day, and you'll never know how much the support means to me. Your very humble, Leigh**


End file.
